


Just The Luck Of The Draw:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was thinking on how much his life has changed, What does he say to Steve, when he found him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just The Luck Of The Draw:

*Summary: Danny was thinking on how much his life has changed, What does he say to Steve, when he found him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was enjoying an early morning cup of coffee, & enjoying the scenery in front of him. The Blond was thinking abort how much his life had changed, & it was for the better.

 

He was thinking back to the past nine years, It was the best time that he ever had, since he came, & moved to Hawaii. When his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, came into his life, They didn’t get along at first. 

 

But, They did make it work, & a friendship was formed over time. He was truly grateful that he came into his life, the way that he did. It was give & take, The Two Men were happy with their lives are going at the moment. They are afire to be reckoned with, & making the island safe for everyone.

 

Steve came out with his own cup of coffee, & sat next to his beloved blond. “What are you thinking about, Danno ?”, The Five-O Commander asked, After they greeted each other with a morning kiss. Danny smiled, & the shorter man answered him with this.

 

“I was just thinking on how lucky am I, My life improved tenfold, when I moved here, The best thing however is meeting you,” The Loudmouth Detective answered with love in his eyes. “Me too, Babe, It was just the luck of the draw”, The Former Seal said, They shared another kiss, & enjoyed their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
